Let me love you
by JammyWammy
Summary: It was Valentine's day and Tifa never felt more lonely, but Yuffie decided to intervene in her lovelife and set her up for a blind date. But how would a certain blond react though? And who is that guy anyway? Happy Valentine's day everyone!


**Final fantasy VII and its character solely belongs to Square-enix (Formerly Squaresoft).**

Tifa hummed as she wiped the glsses clean, getting ready for her opening for the day, the children had already left for school while Cloud was out early for his deliveries. She aligned the glasses in the counter then turned her head towards the clock. She sighed when all she could hear was the slight buzzing of the ceiling fan.

 _Why do I feel so empty today._ She thought sadly. It was valentines, but there was no one with her to celebrate it with. She was about to go upstairs when she was interrupted by her PHS, she smiled when she remembered how Marlene changed hers and Cloud's ringtones to chocobo music, she went over to it which was resting on the end of the bar and flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello?" She cheerfully said.

"Teefie! Hiya!" Yuffie's lively voice sounded at the end of the line which made the martial artist giggle.

"Hey Yuff, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, you have something you can do for me alright." The princess cackled, the brunette suddenly felt nervous.

"Alright, spill it princess." She said firmly but she was smirking behind it.

"I set you up for tonight." Yuffie said which confused the brunette.

"Set me up for what?"

"For a blind date!"

 _What?!_

"What are yo-"

"Oh you've got to trust me, I've known this guy for so long, you're going to love him Teef." Yuffie said while she laughed, Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"But WHY would I need a blind date." Tifa asked and she could hear the Wutaian blowing raspberries from the other line.

"Because you need a love life and you need to get laid." Tifa choked when the ninja said that. Yuffie guffawed.

"I don't need that, besides, I can't go out because the kids and Cloud-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's always about him, what he's done for you anyway? All he did was make you wait while he's still hang up with _her_." Tifa's heart ached when she heard that. "Did you give him a call today? Did he say where he is when he's coming home? He's probably staying a lot at her chur-"

"Yuffie, enough..." Tifa said with a sighed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just waking you up that spikey is not really worth waiting for, time for you to move on and find someone who will love you." What Yuffie said greatly hit the nail in the head, and she suddenly realized that she was being pathetic towards a man who will never love her back.

"Okay, fine, what time is this blind date?" She could feel Yuffie's big grin from the other side.

* * *

Tifa checked on her appearance one last time before she went on her way downstairs, she asked Barret to pick up the kids from school for the day and they will spend the night with him. Tifa dusted her green dress while she walked the down the steps but stopped on her tracks when she saw a familiar blond standing by the door, who was staring at her, his eyes slightly wide as he studied her appearance, she blushed at his gaze.

"Cloud, didn't know you were coming home soon."

"Yeah, I... Sorry if I didn't call, but where are you going?" He asked as he approached her.

"Oh... I have a date, Yuffie set me up." She said while not looking at him, then she started to walk past him towards the door. "Don't wait up for me, the kids are with Barret, bye Cloud." She said that in one breath before she closed the door behind her, leaving a dumstruck blond from behind the door.

Tifa looked around as she scanned the sidewalk to find the place that Yuffie told her about, she found that it was the new restaurant, a fancy one, which made her suddenly self conscious, thinking that she might be under dressed.

 _Oh well... Here goes..._ She made her way inside but she stopped on her tracks when she saw that a 'Closed' sign was hanging by the door.

 _What..._

She was about to call Yuffie to ask again if she gave her the right address but a waiter emerged from the door, and it looked like he was waiting for her.

"Good evening madam, Are you miss Lockhart?" He asked while he bowed slightly.

"Um.. Y-Yes..." Tifa responded nervously. He smiled at her.

"Very well, this way please." He gestured for her to enter, Tifa was taken aback and suddenly realized that the restaurant was actually closed for her and her date. She was starting to get intimidated by the guy and she haven't even met him. The waiter led the way and as they walked to the foyer, Tifa slowed down and her eyes widened when she saw that there were messages from left to right, words were carved in pieces of wood, she carefully read each of them as she walked.

 _For a long while, I've only watched you_

 _Hoping that you'll see me too_

 _But now I would not hesitate_

 _To tell you what I have really felt_

 _I hope that you will accept my feelings_

 _So we can move forward to our new beginnings_

 _I will love you..._

 _Always and Forever_

Her breath hitched and she got teary eyed when she had finished reading the messages. She was touched that someone would love her like that, and she suddenly felt that longing, that she wanted to feel the kind of love that she was giving a certain blond idiot but he could never return such feelings.

 _Not a blind date if this person knows me!_ She thought. She nervously walked ahead to see the one responsible for this, but her face turned to confusion when she saw no one. She looked around while her brows were furrowed and went forwards to see a table in the center, with two seats, a flower center display, candles, champange glasses and some plates. The food will be served later, she guessed, but she was really confused why her blind date wasn't here yet. She didn't bother to sit down and just stood there to admire the gorgeous table set up. She smiled to herself, but it soon disappeared while she gasped, her eyes widened when she felt someone hug her from behind, she was too shocked to move but what surprised her even more was when the person behind her spoke, in that familiar voice that she knows anywhere. It belonged to the blond idiot that she had always loved.

"I hope you got my message... Teef..." He whispered, then he held up a beautiful ring in front of her. And that's when her tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks.

A/N: A valentine's special! Sneaky Yuffie eh? Hehe.


End file.
